The invention relates to an appliance support having an arm receiving support members for appliances and supply connections for operating the appliances or the like. Such appliance supports are in particular used for carrying medical appliances, predominantly in form of so-called overhead or wall supports.
An appliance support of this kind is, for example, disclosed in DE 36 27 517 A1. Cross beams have appliance supports formed as support arms mounted thereto and support members for carrying the appliances are provided at a predetermined level of the support arms. The appliance supports in form of the support arms are tubular. The supply connections are passed through the interior of these tubes and emerge therefrom at a predetermined point for connection to the carried appliances. The support members are rigidly mounted to the support arms.